1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a transmission mechanism of an automotive vehicle, and more particularly to an improved transmission mechanism that can drive different wheels of the automotive vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, two differential mechanisms are used in an automotive vehicle, which are disposed on the front axle and rear axle, respectively. When the automotive vehicle encounters weaker roads, such as loose soil, foothill and the like, wheels of the automotive vehicle may lose adhesions to the ground to cause skidding. As a result, many transmission mechanisms with a differential gear lock limiting mechanism have been used in some automotive vehicles to overcome the problems. However, the differential gear lock limiting mechanism can limit the steering ability of the automotive vehicle.
Hence, an improved transmission mechanism that overcomes the above-mentioned problems is desired.